


Almost (Sweet Music)

by CoolDadV



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kageyama is an idiot but he gets there, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolDadV/pseuds/CoolDadV
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata were a couple in high school. They ended things amicably because they wanted to focus on their careers. But years later, after their fated MSBY/Adler's match, Kageyama sees how happy Hinata is with Atsumu. He's genuinely happy for him, but now he feels like something’s missing. Thankfully, the answer might be closer than he thinks.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Almost (Sweet Music)

The whistle blows. The game is over. MSBY comes out the winners. Kageyama can’t be too upset. He knows both teams gave their all. He’s even a little proud to have lost to them. If anyone was going to beat him and make him feel proud for losing, it would be Hinata. Their friendship is nearing a decade and he can’t help but think about how much they’ve both grown.

During his team huddle, he glances over at the victors. He doesn’t miss the subtle ways in which Atsumu and Hinata interact. It’s no secret. Everyone who’s worth telling knows they’re together. The awe in Atsumu’s eyes when he looks at Hinata almost rivals the blinding smile he receives in return. Atsumu’s words from earlier echo in Kageyama’s head.  _ My wing spiker. _ It’s clear they’re partners in every way you could define it.

Kageyama’s happy that Hinata has found someone who can keep up with him. Someone who would clearly follow and support him no matter where he went. But Kageyama can’t ignore that dull pain in his chest. As if he’s missing out on something. He knows he’s not jealous in the way an ex should be. They both decided to focus on their careers after high school and they seemed to click better as friends anyway. Instead, it was more of a jealousy for something that wasn’t there. Something missing, but was just within his reach.

The teams give their thanks and shake hands. There’s no animosity between the players. Everyone knows they played their absolute best. Atsumu lazily slings his arm around Hinata who’s squawking with Hoshiumi about each other’s plays. Bokuto is already running off to talk to the one person he knows is always watching him. Ushijima and Sakusa are talking quietly with one another. Kageyama takes note of just how close they are; a fair distance, but closer than he’s ever seen Sakusa-san comfortably let anyone into his personal space. As they go off to greet fans, Kageyama can’t help but look for a certain familiar face in the crowd.

____________________________________

_ Two Months Prior _

Kageyama walked out of the Adler’s practice thinking about everything he could’ve done differently. Nothing particularly bad happened, he just had a habit of analyzing every play to make sure everything went perfectly. He loved being on a strong team with strong players. Watching Ushijima and Hoshiumi play was something he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to. They were always evolving and he idly wondered if he was evolving too.

“Kageyama?”

Pulled out of his thoughts, Kageyama looked up to see a familiar, but older, face. He blinked a few times in disbelief before responding.

“Kindaichi?”

The two men looked at one another, not really sure what to do. It had been some time since they saw each other, the last moment being their volleyball match in third year. Both of them were noticing how the other had grown up in these past few years. After being quiet for longer than what was probably socially acceptable, Kageyama finally broke the silence.

“What are you doing here?”

Kindaichi raised an eyebrow, smirking with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Am I not allowed to visit Tokyo?”

Kageyama shook his head, finally taking his eyes off the man, his chest tightening at the sight of his smile. “No. Sorry, that’s not what I meant.” He looked back up. “I guess I’m just surprised to see you.”

The other man nodded his head, his eyes still not having left the familiar stranger in front of him. “No, I understand what you mean.” He noticed the bag slung around his shoulder and asked, “You coming back from practice? You’re still with the Adler’s, right?”

This time it was Kageyama’s turn to smirk. “Keeping up with my career, are you?”

Kindaichi rolled his eyes, “It’s kind of hard to get away from your career after you played the Olympics, dumbass.”

A small tension they didn’t realize was there broke between the two, suddenly falling into this bantering rhythm. They still stood in the middle of the sidewalk, but were steadily getting closer.

“So, you never answered my question. What are you doing in Tokyo?”

“I’m on break from school right now. Kunimi and I decided to visit Tokyo, but he had to leave early. He hasn’t seen his family in a while, so he went home before we go back to college.”

“You two are still friends?”

Kindaichi laughed as if that was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard. The tightness in Kageyama’s chest returned. He wonders when Kindaichi started laughing so freely like that.

“Of course we are. He’s my best friend. Nothing immediately bonds two people together like hating the same person in middle school.”

Kageyama gave a small groan as Kindaichi kept chuckling.

“Please. Can we not talk about what I was like back then?”

“Oh. No way, ‘King.’ We’re definitely going to talk about it.” Again, Kageyama groaned at the almost forgotten nickname as Kindaichi continued talking. 

“Hey, do you want to grab dinner or a drink?” Looking suddenly a little nervous, he rubbed the back of his neck. “That is, if you’re not busy or have other plans.”

“I’m free,” Kaygeyama answered quickly. He sputtered, surprised at his own eagerness to reply. “Uh, there’s a really good ramen place close by that has decent imported beer.”

Kindaichi’s shoulders relaxed as he responded, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

The two men started walking together, Kageyama leading the way. The streets of Tokyo made them huddle closer together as they talked, but neither seemed to complain. The crowds allowed them that public privacy only a bustling city could offer. Any lingering animosity between them after high school had somehow dissolved in the process of growing up. All that was left was an old familiarity that gently asked to be repaired. Both men seemed to silently agree with the matching smiles on their faces.

They arrived at the restaurant, sitting down at Kageyama’s usual booth, and ordered. Sitting in comfortable silence while their beers arrived, Kageyama asked a question that had been in the back of his mind since they started walking.

“So, you and Kunimi?” Suddenly a little nervous, he sipped his beer in an attempt at being casual.

Kindaichi looked at Kageyama questionably. “What about us?”

Kageyama smirked, “Come on, man. You two have always been inseparable. You’re telling me you’re not together?”

Kindaichi’s eyes widened, a smile spreading across his face as he said, “No way! We’ve only ever been best friends. Just like I said earlier, nothing brings two people closer together than a mutual hatred for your middle school King.” Winking, he added, “And what about you and chibi-chan?”

Kageyama winced as he took another sip of his beer after mumbling, “Yeah. We were sort of a couple in high school.”

Kindaichi stopped short, “Oh man. I was just joking, but I guess I owe Kunimi takoyaki next time I see him.”

“What?! You had a bet about it??”

“I mean, yeah! You always seemed close too, but not in a friendly way like Kunimi and I.”

Kageyama sighed, not being able to come up with a rebuttal to that statement. They sat in silence for a moment before Kindaichi spoke.

“You know. I definitely had a crush on you in middle school.”

Kageyama whipped his head up, almost screaming, “WHAT?!”

They looked around the restaurant, apologizing to the folks around them.

Kindaichi tried to cover his laughter before speaking. “I mean, yeah. Why do you think I was so angry all the time? I was a repressed gay man who didn’t understand all these emotions I had towards you. So I just, sort of, translated that to anger. Kunimi knew, but he never made me feel weird about it. That’s the real secret behind why we’re so close.”

Kageyama nodded his head in understanding. “I think I went through the same thing with Hinata our first year. But I guess I was lucky enough to have someone who felt the same way back,” he looks over, quietly adding, “Sorry.”

Kindaichi shook his head, “Don’t apologize. It brought Kunimi and I together and he’s been my best friend all these years. The important thing is, we’re here now. I’d like to think we’ve grown a bit since middle school.”

Kageyama smiled, “Yeah, I suppose we have.”

The two fell back into an easy conversation, catching up on their lives. Kageyama was happy to hear that Kindaichi continued volleyball after high school. He felt relieved that they could talk about the game without any tension between the two of them. Both men were surprised at how easy it was to laugh with one another. Things that used to rile the other up were now an old joke between friends. Kageyama briefly realized that the last time he smiled this easily was at last month's dinner with his friends (their group chat is still titled The Karasuno First Years). He also learned that Kindaichi goes to school nearby and that he’ll be graduating soon. Something about that information made hope bloom in his chest, but he thinks it’s at the prospect of an ongoing friendship. They finished their dinner and left the restaurant. Both men seemed reluctant to say goodbye.

Kindaichi was the first to finally break the slight tension. “Let me give you my number. If it’s alright with you, I’d really like to do this again soon. Before another 5 years pass.”

Kageyama’s cheeks turned a slightly deeper shade of pink than what the alcohol had already provided. “Yeah. I think I’d really like that.”

Once they exchanged numbers and promised to get lunch soon, Kageyama started heading to his apartment. It’s not until he got home that he realized he’d been smiling the entire time.

____________________________________

Before heading to the locker rooms, all the players walk over to greet their fans. Kageyama was always told he was too “stone-faced” whenever he talked to them, but he genuinely enjoys interacting with the people who came to support his team.

However, this time he couldn’t help but be distracted. He keeps scanning the crowd in hopes of seeing Kindaichi. He’d told him about the match, but wasn't entirely sure if he’d show up. They were friends, right? They talked every day, but he still had his lingering insecurities from back in middle school. Maybe their messages didn’t mean as much to Kindaichi as they do to him. But then came the question: what does it mean for Kageyama?

“Kageyama-san! Could you sign this for me, please?” A nervous grade-schooler looks up at him hopefully, holding their Adler’s team photo.

Temporarily pulled from his thoughts, he looks down and takes the photo, signing his name. As he hands the photo back, a familiar cropped haircut catches the corner of his eye.

Before he even notices Kunimi, his heart lights up at the sight of the man he couldn’t get out of his mind. Without really thinking he exclaims, “Kindaichi! Kunimi!”

The two friends turn to him in surprise. Kageyama wasn’t sure what to say. People were looking at them, so his brain defaults to the one topic he can always talk about.

“Let’s play again sometime! Together!”

Kunimi gives some push back, visibly uncomfortable with all the attention.

“Sure! Let’s do it,” Kindaichi finally replies. The small smile on his face makes Kageyama’s chest warm, a sensation he’d grown used to in these past few weeks. He can’t help but smile in return, earning a few quiet gasps from the fans behind him.

The two men leave and Kageyama goes back to signing autographs. Finished, he heads to the locker room, Hinata jogging up next to him. Of course, Atsumu’s following closely behind.

“Kageyama-kun!” Hinata practically barrels into Kageyama, but years of practice have prepared him for the impact.

“Was that Kindaichi and Kunimi back there?!”

“Yes.” Kageyama gives a quick reply, not sure where this conversation is going. Frankly, he’s tired and wants to get out of his sweaty uniform so he can head home.

“Is that a blush I see creepin’ on Tobio-kuns cheeks?” He’s used to Atsumu-sans’s teasing, but today is especially annoying for some reason.

Hinata, ever used to Atsumu’s antics, continues. “I heard that you and Kindaichi started talking again recently.”

Kageyama finally stops walking, causing Hinata and Atsumu to stumble for a second. He narrows his eyes, knowing the answer to his next question.

“Who told you?”

Hinata now rolls his eyes, knowing full well that there’s only one answer. “You know Yachi gets excited about things and shares them with everyone.”

Kageyama makes a noise of acknowledgement. Yachi had become a confidant for Kageyama during high school. She was easy to talk to and gave him genuine advice, unlike his fellow teammates. He also partially told her things because he knew eventually everyone would be updated on his life through her. She kept the important things a secret, but he was otherwise completely fine with only having to update one person in order to update everyone. This time, however, he’s confused as to why this particular information was deemed update worthy.

“Yes. We’ve been talking a lot recently.” Again, he restricts his answers because he’s wary of the twinkle behind Hinata’s eyes.

“I heard it was daily. And you’ve gotten lunch a few times too?” Hinata beams up at him, so his eyes get even narrower.

“Tobio-kun! You have a bo -  OW! Shou-chan, what was that for?” Atsumu rubs his side where Hinata just elbowed him.

“‘Tsumu. Remember when we had that conversation about ‘leading a horse to water?’”

“Shouyou. You know I’ve never been good with American sayings.”

Hinata huffs out a sigh, turning his attention back to an increasingly confused Kageyama.

“Anyway! Tell Kindaichi I say hello next time. Come on ‘Tsumu, I want to stop at ‘Samu-kun’s shop before heading home.”

They leave Kageyama with his thoughts. His mind is still on Kindaichi as he looks at the pair of men walking away. He catches sight of the familiar way they walk so close. With their pinkies linked, Hinata talks excitedly while Atsumu looks at him like this is the only place he wants to be. That feeling of longing comes back and he’s not sure what to do with these emotions.

He finally gets to the locker room. Once he’s done changing, he’s still thinking about his conversation with Hinata. He’s also thinking about these last two months and goes back to the question he asked himself earlier.  _ What does it mean for Kageyama? _ After saying his goodbyes, he pulls out his phone, searching for the one contact in his messages he can’t get out of his mind.

____________________________________

The men laugh as they walk into Kageyama’s apartment, arms full of groceries.

“I’m telling you, Akira absolutely hated you talking to us after your match. Obviously I was fine with it, but you know he hates being the center of attention.” 

He begins unloading the ingredients onto the counter and Kageyama starts getting the kitchen ready while replying, “Yeah, I could tell he wasn’t thrilled. But I was just so surprised seeing you two there, I had to say something.” The two men move around each other with familiar ease.

“Of course we came!” Kindaichi gives a dangerous smirk before saying, “You know I had to see Hinata whip your ass.”

“Oi! Don’t talk smack while I’m getting knives out.”

Kindaichi just laughs and starts prepping the food alongside Kageyama, the two of them closer than necessary in the decently-sized kitchen.

“Seriously though. I couldn’t take my eyes off the match. It was amazing to watch you play.” Pausing, he adds quietly, “It’s always been amazing to watch you play.”

A fond smile spreads on both their faces before going back to work.

“I’m going to put some music on while we cook. Do you mind English music?”

“Excuse me? Why are you listening to something in English?”

Kageyama shrugs, putting on his favorite playlist. “Got into the habit in high school. My friend Yacchan suggested we listen to music in English to help with our grades. It was never my best subject.”

Kindaichi looks over in disbelief. “And it helped?”

Kageyama snorts, “Absolutely not,” they both laugh, “but I found a couple artists I liked and never really stopped listening. I understand it now, but I was terrible back then.”

The two men start cooking away, laughing and talking as if this was a normal thing for them. As if they’d always had this routine of cooking and spending their evening together. The tightness in Kageyama’s chest comes back every time Kindaichi laughs, but he can’t place the feeling. Eventually, once all the food is on the stove, Kindaichi asks the question that’s been in the air all evening.

“So, are you going to tell me why you wanted to spend your Sunday evening with me? Not that I’m complaining, but you seemed...different in your text after the game.”

Kageyama looks over at him, briefly wondering if Kindaichi’s eyes had always been that gentle. He leans against the counter beside the other man, taking a long breath before he speaks.

“Did you know that Hinata and Atsumu-san are dating?”

Kindaichi’s face looks noticeably confused. A flash of pain enters his eyes and Kageyama notices. He suddenly wishes he’d somehow said that differently.

“No. I had no idea. Were you...” Kindaichi shifts his weight slightly away from the other. “Were you jealous? Or something?”

Kageyama’s body misses the immediate warmth next to him, so he instinctively leans towards the other man again. This time, Kindaichi doesn’t move away. Kageyama takes a second to think before answering, “Yes. But probably not in the way that you think.” He glances over, seeing Kindaichi’s face getting more confused and distant by the second. “I wasn’t jealous that they were together. But I guess I just felt lonely.” He looks down before continuing, “We stopped dating after high school because we wanted to focus on our careers. And now he’s a successful volleyball player with a successful boyfriend, too? I don’t know. I just started thinking that I skipped a few steps while growing up.”

Kindaichi’s shoulders noticeably start to loosen up. “So,” he pauses and looks at Kageyama’s profile, “you’re saying you want to start dating, too?”

Kageyama doesn’t make eye contact, but his ears begin turning pink. “Maybe. I’m just not sure...SHIT!” Kageyama lunges towards the stove, flipping the meat quickly. The other man laughs, breaking the building tension in the air. “Okay, we should really be focusing on the food right now. I’d love to eat a real meal tonight and not take-out again.”

While they continue cooking, a song starts playing from an artist Kageyama’s always been fond of. He hums along as they continue.

_ I've got some colour back, she thinks so, too _

_ I laugh like me again, she laughs like you _

Something inside Kageyama clicks. He stops flipping the vegetables and looks over at his companion. When did he grow up? When did his smile become so easy-going? When did his laughter become something that Kageyama looked forward to hearing? 

Kindaichi looks over and locks eyes with him. “You know, you almost burned the meat, I’d rather you not burn the bok choy while you’re at it.”

His entire life, Kageyama tried not to live on impulse. Even in volleyball, he’d been analytical. Thinking of the next step, the next move, the next set. What would help the team win. But right now, in this moment, he just wants to live.

Kageyama grabs Kindaichi by the front of his shirt, turning his body towards him, and leans in. It’s not long before the other man's lips move against his own. There’s no fireworks, no loud orchestra playing in the background, no roaring flames of passion. Instead, it feels like coming home.

They pull apart, foreheads pressed together and a little breathless. Kindaichi is the first to break the silence. “I was wondering when that would happen.” 

Kageyama gives a small laugh, but doesn’t pull away. “It took me a while to get here. Sorry if I kept you waiting.”

Kageyama feels Kindaichi’s hands cupping his face, his thumbs gently brushing against his cheeks. For the first time, in a very long time, he feels like maybe he’s something worth holding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Hannah and Jessica for beta reading my first fic and encouraging my creative writing. An extra special thank you to Hannah for being the inspiration for this fic and being there when I need to scream about Haikyuu.
> 
> If you also want to hear me scream about Haikyuu and other anime, my Twitter is [CoolDadV](https://www.twitter.com/CoolDadV)


End file.
